


Might Overflow

by Emono



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Body Worship, Breeding Kink, F/M, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mates, Pegging, Ray's a little out of character, References to Knotting, Smutlet, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3667008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emono/pseuds/Emono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray is Michael's Omega, his mate, and belongs to him in every way. But Ray and Lindsay are so sweet together and Michael can't pass up the opportunity to see his mate bounce on the Beta's thick, fake cock. But when he struggles to take it, Lindsay lets him play with her the way he's been craving to and he gushes.</p><p>--</p><p>(aka: Emono's first ever attempt at het)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Might Overflow

**This is my first ever attempt at het, be gentle okay? I don't know what got into me but it was just too hot to pass up. Because this isn't my usual bag and I don't know if I'll ever do it again, feedback is super appreciated. I hope you gorgeous piles of stardust have a great day.**

 

* * *

 

 

Michael wasn’t sure how they ended up here. Well, that wasn’t exactly true. Michael and Lindsay had always been affectionate, an Alpha male seeing no competition in a sweet-tempered Beta female. When he had taken Ray as his Omegan mate the two had clicked instantly. Lindsay had brought out the sweeter side of his mate, teaching him to braid hair and to use his scent to his advantage over Alphas. Michael found himself falling for those new tricks but he didn’t mind.

 

And when he had caught them kissing at Lindsay’s desk there hadn’t been a spark of jealousy but _desire_. Ray’s fingers in hair more fiery than his own, straight instead of curly, soft hands over his Omega’s hips, painted nails teasing beneath the hem, and when they pulled away there had been a smudge of peachy lipstick across his mouth. The twin dazed, innocent looks had set the Alpha aflame and he’d wondered if this could be a _thing_.  

 

Ray was his in every way. If things worked out in the next year, he planned to ask the Omega to take his bite (and once it was legal, his ring, just to make sure he’d covered all his bases). He knew Ray loved him back just as fiercely - that their years together just as friends had created a deep foundation that couldn’t be shaken by anything let alone a strong fantasy to fall into bed with one of their best friends.

 

Then they’d started cuddling and scenting, Ray treating Lindsay like a fellow Omega. She loved it. She would never refuse his little nose in her throat, his hands wandering maybe two low on her hips or his lithe body squirming up against her fuller one. Ray developed a fascination with her curves. And though he refused to say it to keep their cuddling as platonic as possible, he was aching to paw at her full chest. Ray had confessed the urge to Michael in a moment of weakness. He’d never been with a girl before and Lindsay’s skin was soft so he could only imagine how they would feel in his palms.

 

And maybe that’s what had brought them here.

 

Lindsay had arrived and become the biggest dork in the house instantly when she pulled out a “sexy mix CD” and butterscotch schnapps to get the night started. Ray didn’t drink so they didn’t push. Instead Michael and Lindsay did some shots and trapped the Omega between them, heavily scenting over his throat and stripping off his shirt to get at more skin. They nipped little red blossoms over his tan skin and Lindsay even dared leave a soft teeth imprint in his wrist that made both the Lads moan.

 

The sweet liquor on their tongues mixed with Ray’s potent vanilla scent and they all got drunk on the blend.

 

Once Ray had turned into a pliant, mewing mess under their hands they’d moved it to the bedroom. Clothes were shed along the way, the Alpha whispering to the Beta about how this would go. Ray tried to keep up with the conversation but he was sluggish, mind clouding up with his mate’s cherry-warm scent and Lindsay’s own smooth-mocha one. Cherry Coke and coffee, two contrasting flavors that he gulped down without hesitation. He went from one throat to the other, huffing from their slend glands like a drug.

 

It turned into a blur, two sets of plump lips gliding over the Omega and two sets of hands working off clothes. Ray pawed at their shirts and soon they were taken off as well. But Michael denied him the pleasure of worshiping Lindsay the way he was dying to. She got on the bed and put on the expensive toy she’d brought with her while Michael fingered open his mewling mate.

 

Once Ray was empty he could focus on what was now laced across Lindsay’s milky hips, smooth leather covering up her folds and instead brandishing a new thickness. A strap on. And it was bigger than Michael.

 

Ray gaped at it for so long before his Alpha started to guide him forward, patting his butt to get him up on the bed. Drops of slick peppered the floor and then sunk into the sheet, vanilla kicking up everywhere as he stared openly at the fake cock. It looked beautiful on her and she seemed comfortable with it like she’d done this a hundred times (and maybe she had). Painted nails danced over the shaft, playing with the slight head and the grooves carved into it. There was no knot but with that girth there didn’t need to be.

 

“How dilated is he?”

 

Michael’s nose scrunched up as he manhandled the dazed Omega to crawl up her smooth legs. “Ah, Linds, do you have to say it like _that_?”

 

“Dude, you want me to hurt him?” she husked, bright green eyes going dark as she looked over Ray. His slim shoulders and his bitten mouth, the slight curve of his hips and the long dip of his back, the swell of his cheeks that had only plumped up from working out. All that vanilla washed over her and she got impatient. Lindsay snagged his forearms and yanked him up the rest of the way so he sat on her thighs, an appeasing chitter fluttering in his chest. “Good boy, Ray. How open is he, _Alpha_? Can he fit four?"

 

Michael straddled her legs but kept his weight off her for when she started thrusting, two fingers slipping inside the soaked hole. Ray rocked his hips forward and a new wave of slick washed over Lindsay’s thighs and his palm. He worked up to four fingers to the tune of his mate whimpering and staring hungrily at Lindsay’s bare chest.

 

“I-I’ll come, Michael…”

  
He jabbed up sharply and rubbed maybe too hard across Ray’s fleshy sweet spot. “What was that?”

 

“ _Alpha_ ,” Ray moaned openly, closing his eyes to ward off temptation.

 

Lindsay pet over his belly until dark lashes fluttered open to look at her. “Once I’m all the way inside and your Alpha says so, you can do whatever you want, alright?”

 

Ray’s pathetic whine made her grin. She slid a hand up over her breast and squeezed lightly, sighing just to make the Omega squirm. His fascination with her chest was a wonder and she couldn’t wait to feel his pert mouth around her buds.

 

Michael’s sharp gaze didn’t go unnoticed either. “If you want to fuck him and let him play around, you’re going to have to sit up.”

 

Lindsay scoffed and basked in Ray’s drooling stare for a moment longer before sitting up, back to the wall that the bed was pushed against. With just a click of her tongue the Omega was properly getting in her lap, the thick cock brushing against his much smaller one. It was dark and wet at the tip that barely kissed at his belly button. She wanted to wrap her hand around it but Ray seemed on the edge already. It was take his Alpha’s command to keep from spilling at the first few inches from her favorite toy. The strap on was fully secure and the nubs inside that laid against her clit and teased at her hole meant the harder she fucked the Omega, the better it would be for both of them.

 

Michael slid his fingers out one at a time and smirked to see how stretched his mate was. “You ready for Lindsay to fuck you open, Rayray?”

 

Ray nodded, mind too fogged up to snap at the stupid nickname.

 

Michael cupped his mate’s hips and rumbled soothingly as he guided him over the fake cock. Lindsay firmly held the base and watched Ray’s face for any sign of discomfort. When the head popped inside Ray let out a yip but the throb of his own smooth dick showed it was a good sound. All three of them panted and moved at a glacial pace, one inch at a time. Michael threatened to leave bruises on the Omega’s hip and Lindsay flexed iron control with the way she kept her hips still.

 

“It’s fucking _thick_ ,” Ray hissed.

 

The grin that grin that split Lindsay’s face was positively predatory. “Why thank you.”

 

Ray started shaking his head but it wasn’t a real protest, he was just working on the last few inches and nerves had started to take hold. When he spoke again it was a breathless plead. “It’s too big. Fuck you guys, it won’t fit. She’s going to rip me apart, Michael, why did I let you talk me into this? I just wanted to _touch her_ why are punishing me like this?”

 

Michael chuckled warmly at the babble and eased him down another inch. “This isn’t a punishment, babe, it’s a reward.”

 

When Lindsay finally bottomed out inside him the boy squealed, and not entirely from pleasure. He rolled his hips around uncomfortably and a dry sob built up in his throat along with a begging whimper. He muttered _hurts_ and his cock wilted just slightly. Michael frowned and felt around his mate’s hole, a sudden snarl coming out when he realized he wasn’t dripping around the fake flesh anymore.

 

Ray winced at the harsh sound and ducked his head, tears burning his eyes as he tried to fuck himself on the cock. Pain lacing so deeply with pleasure and his bedmates scents saturating his lungs - he was too deep in his head to do anything but obey. “I’m sorry, Alpha, I’ll be better. I’ll take it, I promise.”

 

Lindsay grabbed him by the back of the neck and dragged him into a searing kiss that burned away all the babble. Once he’d quieted and stilled, she broke away, noses brushing affectionately.

 

Michael mouthed at his mate’s throat but his own hard on was starting to flag from the new note of distress trying to seep out of the other Lad’s pores. “He’s not wet enough.”

 

“I know what will get you wet, sweetheart.” Lindsay’s low promise made Ray shuddered and he chittered submissively, asking for anything that would make the pain stop. She grabbed a pillow and tucked it against her lower back, scooting just carefully forward before resting her head on the wall again, body at a slight angle that showcased her chest. “Go ahead. I know you’ve been wanting to play with the girls here.”

 

Ray flustered, fingers flexing against her belly and threatening to move up. “Are you sure? I don’t want to overstep our lines, Linds.”

 

“Ray,” Lindsay giggled, wiggling slightly to make herself more comfortable, “You fucking idiot. I’m inside you right now. I am _literally_ fucking you at this moment and you think some nipple play is going to ruin our friendship? Dude, I’m going to be offended if we have to end this because you didn’t want to touch me.”

 

Michael nipped hard at the shell of his ear and it sent a pleasant jolt to his groin. “You’ll like them, trust me. Probably my favorite rack ever.”

 

Lindsay rolled her eye before shooting him a wink. “You romantic fuck.”

 

The thought of Michael and Lindsay together like that - pale flesh creating a flawless seam as he rocked into the Beta, cupid bow lips cupped over pink nipples, Lindsay’s lusty moans driving his Alpha even higher in pleasure - it burned through Ray. He watched in helpless wonder as her hands lifted from him and slid up to cup her own breasts. Long fingers pressing along gorgeous, pale skin and soft buds - it was too much.

 

Ray’s hands slowly replaced Lindsay’s own and her smirk drove him on. The mounds were velvety smooth under his fingertips and his breath hitched. He watched as a goosebumps broke out across the flesh and the delicate tremble in the Beta could be felt. He caught her nipples between the ‘v’ of his fingers and they stiffened, teasing him.

 

“Please, Linds,” he whispered.

 

She nodded and he bent down, hips grinding down against the fake cock before he cupped his lips along the bud. It was blood warm and overly soft and he loved it. He’d played with Michael’s nips before but they didn’t hold that plumpness that demanded to be suckled at. Ray cupped them with a worshipful tenderness and lapped over the bud, flicking his tongue over the tip and sighing across the wet skin. Lindsay moaned lightly and threaded her fingers through his hair, encouraging him.

 

Michael’s mouth hung open and his eyes were blacked out as he saw the way Lindsay pushed up into his mate’s sweet mouth.

 

“Do you like them?” Lindsay eased her hand down until she could scratch her nails over his nape. Ray nodded lightly and thumbed across her other nip, moaning into her as it tightened up. He pulled off and kissed around it, lips sliding across the silent mounds and leaving tiny pink marks in its wake.

 

“You’re so beautiful, Linds,” Ray whined under his breath, rubbing over the peak just for the sheer feeling. He mouthed over the other nip with more hunger, wetting with and suckling like he could get a reward. He received it in the form of Lindsay’s pleased moan and the sharp thrust of her hips, the fake cocking rubbing against his sweet spot and sliding along his freshly slick walls. The hand that wasn’t on his neck inched up his belly and played at his own nip, thumb pressing into his chest like he too had lushness to grope at.

 

“I bet you’re excited to get a set of your own,” Lindsay’s husky whisper made Ray shudder and chitter around her bud, the light vibration tickling at her sensitive skin. She rubbed more firmly at his chest until he started to rock himself on her cock, the nubs inside the base grinding against her clit in a way that stole her breath. “Want Mikey to knock you up soon?”

 

Ray had thought about it often but the sudden image of him gravid and wanting had him whining in need. “Y-Yeah.”

Michael gripped hard at his mate’s hips and ground him down _hard_ on the fake cock.

 

“You’ll get little tits of your own.” She held him tight to her breast, craving more of those tiny sucking lips. “They won’t be as big but they’ll be leaking all the time.” He jolted forward and squeaked as she pinched his nipple. “We’ll both be groping you all the time and rubbing your belly and you’ll be wet at work - dripping milk and slick and begging us to clean you up.”

 

Ray mewed against her nip before dragging his teeth against it. “W-Will you eat me out at work when I’m too big for a quickie in the car, Linds?”

 

She looked at Michael and the Alpha was panting, hand pulling at his dick to the images they were tossing out.

 

“I’ll eat you out across Michael’s desk, Rayray.”

 

“Please,” Ray begged, a new gush of slick washing over the toy.

 

“And when you’ve got your own tits, we can rub all over each other.” She made him tilt his head back and up so she could peck a kiss across his wet lips. “You have no idea how good it feels.”

 

Ray was dragged into a firmer kiss and her hand moved down to splay between his shoulder blades, urging them together. All that plushness pressed against him and their nips dragged together just right and he was _gone_.

 

“Alpha, please,” Ray begged as he buried his face in Lindsay’s chest, trembling delicately. “Fuck me on her cock. I need it, Alpha, I want to scream on her cock until you knot me. I...I’ll eat Linds out so well, I promise, and I’ll squeeze on her knot until you breed me up. Just _please_.”

 

Michael’s knot throbbed and he shot a heated look at Lindsay. “Ready to fuck him up?”

  
“Oh hell yeah.”

 


End file.
